Back to the Past
by Reader-Writer-14
Summary: What if you could go back and change everything? Would you? Sirius finds a way to go back and try to be the big brother that he never was.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, places, or anything that is familiar to you. They belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 1:

Harry had just left the room to leave Sirius to his thoughts. As he stared at the tapestry of his family his eyes came to his younger brother Regulus. As he thought back to the days of his youth he realized that he never really knew his younger brother. When he went off to Hogwarts and met James he forgot about his family, including his baby brother. As the years went on they began to grow more distant as their mother filled Regulus with the thoughts and views that she had.

When it came time for Sirius to runaway, he didn't even think about his brother, only that he knew that he had to get out of there. As the years went on and they saw each other they didn't even acknowledge each other until one day Regulus did.

_Flashback_

"_Sirius," said boy turned but looked away quickly," Sirius wait I have to talk to you."_

_Sirius turned around fast "What do _you_ have to say to _me_?"_

"_I need your help. Please just hear me out."_

"_No, I have a graduation to get ready for."_

_End Flashback_

That was the last conversation the two brothers ever had. To this day Sirius wonders what would have happened if he had just listened to what his brother had to say. It was not until he was out of Azkaban that he had learned about the fate of his brother. It was Remus who told him that young Regulus had become a Death Eater and that he was killed for trying to back out. When Regulus had asked Sirius for his help was it because he knew what he was about to do and wanted help to get out? It's a thought that still haunts him to this day.

Sirius just wished that there was a way to do things over, do really get to know his baby brother, to try and stop what had happened from knew that he should get going to lunch before Molly began yelling again, but a thought still lingered in his mind.

_What if?_

"Hey Hermione can I ask you a question?"

"You just did but sure."

Sirius hesitated, "Harry told me about the time turner you had back in third year and I was wondering how it works."

"Oh," Hermione looked surprised," Well you switch it to the time that you want to go back to and it takes you there."

"How far back can they go?"

"Well I am not sure how far they go back but Sirius if you don't mind my asking, why are you asking?"

"Just wondering how it works. Lily had one back in fifth year and I always wanted to know how they work." Sirius lied smoothly.

"She did? I should go tell Harry, thanks Sirius I will see you later."

"No thank you."

Sirius knew that by doing this that he could completely the present but how worse could it get? Two of his closest friends are dead, another friend is a traitor, his baby brother is dead, and he's on the run for a murder he didn't commit. Now Sirius was not able to get a Time Turner seeing as they are kept in the Ministry of Magic and it would be a death wish for him to just come walking in, but he was able to find a potion that would work.

The potion would bring him back to the any age and place he wanted and he would still have all of his memories from both worlds. He knew that if brewed wrong that the potion could be deadly but it was a risk he was willing to take. The destination of Sirius Black:

September 1, 1972

His second year and his brother's first year.

**So tell me what you think. And if I got the date wrong please let me know, but I am pretty sure that Sirius is only a year older than Regulus. Thanks and see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day when Sirius woke up it took him a moment to realize where he was. The room looked familiar but it was smaller than it was when he went to sleep that night. It was then that he heard the yell.

"Sirius wake up now. We are going to be late!"

"Coming!"

It was then that Sirius realized just where he was. _The potion must have worked. _He thought; _thank Merlin for Hermione's books. _As he looked around his room he noticed just how different it was. He noted that he wasn't quite at the peak of his rebellion, but that it would be only in about a year or two.

When he got downstairs he felt his heart drop and his eyes widen when he saw his little brother. Regulus had the innocent look that every first year has on their first year.

"Morning Siri!"

His mother looked at him sharply, "What have I told you about using that name?"

"I am sorry mother. Good morning Sirius."

Sirius frowned at this whole conversation. He forgot just how much his brother looked up to him and felt a tad guilty about how he had treated him but he knew that this was when he would change this. As he looked at his mother he almost did a double-take. After seeing (more like hearing) her portrait he had forgotten just how beautiful his mother was. Just like every other Black, Walburga Black had an elegant beauty to her. Her hair was put up into a perfect bun and her you could tell that her robes were new. His mother did always care what others would think of her.

"Ready? Good than let's go."

Little Regulus turned to her," But mother, father is not here yet."

"Your father will be able to accompany us."

"He was there for Sirius though."

"Regulus that is enough let's go. Now."

Regulus looked absolutely heart-broken. Sirius knew that the boy look up to their father very much. He smiled at his brother and winked at him as he began walking. This got a smile from Regulus and he ran to catch up.

When the Blacks arrived at the train station their mother walked up their Aunt Druella and cousin Narcissa. Narcissa too had a natural beauty to her with her flowing blonde hair that differed from her two sister's black hair. Narcissa would be going into her second year, along with Sirius. When she was her two cousins her eyes immediately lit up.

"Sirius. Regulus. Oh how I have missed you."

"Cissa it's only been a week since we last saw you!"

She flashed them a smile and said, "Yes but it's been so lonely around the house. The only ones I could talk to were the house elves." This was true. Her eldest sister, Bellatrix, was busy with her 'work.' And Andromeda had been disowned at the end of last year for dating a muggle born. Sirius hoped that he would be able to fix his relationship with her too seeing as it was Lucius that ruined her. Once the eldest Blacks had said goodbye to their children the three walked to the train together. That was when Sirius heard it.

"Sirius! Hey over here."

When Sirius turned to look at who had called his name he almost cried. There standing right in front of him was his best friend James Potter. The resemblance between James and Harry was so amazing that Sirius thought it was Harry for a moment. Standing next to James was his other best friend Remus Lupin. It was so strange to see Remus looking so young and almost carefree. Remus had a spark in his eyes that Sirius had not seen in almost 15 years. On the other side of James stood Peter Pettigrew and Sirius felt a bolt of anger go threw him. There stood the man that had ruined his life and everything that he ever cared for. It was at that moment that a spark went off in Sirius' mind. _The Peter that is standing in front of me is not the man who ruined mine and those that I care about life's, no this is just an innocent little twelve year old._ If Sirius could change the outcome of Regulus and Narcissa's lives than why not Peter's too?

"Hey you guys. I want you to meet somebody."

Narcissa turned to him," Hey Sirius I see my friends but I'll see you later okay? Bye Regulus good luck at the sorting." And wish that, the young blonde skipped off to join her friends.

"Hey Sirius," Remus said to him," Who do you want us to meet?"

"This is my baby brother Regulus." He pushed said boy forward. Regulus looked up looking embarrassed. "Hello, I am Regulus; it is nice to meet you."

James laughed a little, "You don't have to be so formal Regulus, you are at school. Loosen up!"

This got a smile from the brothers. Regulus was glad that Sirius' friends like him and Sirius was glad at how accepting James was of his little brother.

"So I am James and these are Remus and Peter."

Remus gave Regulus a comforting smile, "Hi Regulus, Sirius has told us so much about you."

"Hey, I'm Peter."

"Well mates, we better start to get on the train."

And with that the group started their way to the train each thinking something different.

_I really hope I make Sirius proud. _ Regulus.

_If Sirius is happy than I'm happy._ James.

_I hope Regulus is more like his brother then the rest of his family._ Remus.

_I'm so hungry! _Peter.

_This is the start of a great new life. _Sirius.

**In the present time**

"Has anyone seen Sirius?"

"No Harry, he's been gone all morning."

"Harry I found a note in his room."

"_Dear Harry,_

_If your reading this note then you are probably wondering where I am. If the potion went right than I am in the past, 1972 to be exact. So much has happened that I hope to change. If my mission is successful than you will live a happy life with me and your parents and Remus too._

_Remember that I will always love you not matter what happens,_

_Sirius Orion Black._

Harry knew the one person who could explain all of this: Remus Lupin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

**Chapter 3:**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to go straight to Remus and find out why Sirius is in the past. As Remus read the note, realization came across his face. He knew just how much Sirius cared for his little brother even though he never said it. He knew that if there was a way for Sirius to fix his relationship with his brother that he would find it. He turned to Harry with a grave expression on his face.

"Harry, I'm not sure how long it will be until Sirius comes back."

"But sir, surely you can tell us why Sirius went back to this time," Harry asked.

"How much do you three know about Sirius' childhood?"

"Just that he ran away from home when he was sixteen."

"He did? Why," asked Ron and Hermione.

"You all better sit down, this story can get long. Alright well Sirius was born into a very old and well known pureblood family, the Blacks. Now his family had very strong opinions about blood just like the Malfoy family. Now when Sirius was young he believed these things, until he went to Hogwarts and met James. When Sirius got sorted into Gryffondor it was a shock because everyone in his family had been in Slytherin. At first he cared about what his family thought but after a few weeks he began to care less and less about them.

"Now Sirius also had a little brother whose name was Regulus. Regulus was the perfect son who listened to everything that his parents told him but at the same time he looked up to Sirius very much. When Regulus went off to Hogwarts he was sorted into Slytherin and that was when Sirius began to ignore him. By the time Sirius was in third year he was a full out rebel and full out ignored his little brother. I never really knew Regulus but I knew that it hurt him to have the one person who ever truly loved him ignoring him."

Hermione looked up and asked," So if Sirius does not care about him than why did he go back in time?"

"I was just getting there. No matter how much he resented his family I could tell that he cared about his brother. When Sirius ran away it meant that he leaving it all behind including his brother. I don't the full story but what I do know is that nearly Regulus became a Death Eater."

Ron's eyes grew wide, "But he would have only been about sixteen."

Remus looked sad, "Yes and then later on he was killed for not completing a mission. Sirius did not know about this until recently because there was nobody to tell him about it. So I am guessing that Sirius went back in time to try and save his brother and at the same time save himself from losing his title of being the big brother."

"But in the note it also said something about me having my parents."

"Yes I am guessing that he is also going to try and save James and Lily from dying too."

"But how could he do that?"

"Guess."

Hermione looked up sharply, "Wormtail!"

"You got it. In 1972 Peter was just an innocent little boy not the selfish traitor you know him as. Even though Sirius can never forgive Peter I know that he would do anything to save James and Lily even if that includes saving Peter."

"Should we tell anyone else about this?"

"Were going to have to aren't we," asked Harry, "everyone will notice that he is gone. He's hard to ignore isn't he?"

* * *

It was two hours later and the Order (plus Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George) were sitting in the kitchen. Remus had just told about what happened.

Molly was very upset, "How could he be so selfish?"

"Selfish? He is not being selfish he's trying to save his brother and best friends and make sure that Harry lives a happy life."

"He could have just told us," Molly sniffed.

"And get this reaction I don't think so? How would you feel if you had the chance to go back and save your brothers?"

"Don't you dare say that? You have no idea how that feels."

Remus looked up and said in a deadly whisper, "I may not but Sirius sure does. He has lost everything, the only thing that he still has is me. At least you have a happy family and husband. Sirius is on the run for a crime he did not commit, his best friends are dead, one is a traitor, and his own brother has been dead for more than fifteen years and he is just finding out about it. So don't you dare call him selfish."

There was a silence over the table and most of the children were shocked. Nobody had really seen this side of Remus. The next thing they knew he was storming from the room leaving everyone looking sad.

Harry broke the silence, "He is right. Sirius has nothing in this world. By going back he can go back to the time when he had something that was worth living for and make it so that when he comes back to this time he has that again."

"I agree with Harry," Hermione said to everyone, "we know that Sirius would do anything for the people that he loves and if this is what he chooses than we are just going to have to trust him."

Everyone seemed to agree with this and they departed. That night was filled with silence in the house and nobody knew what to say to each other. As Harry looked up at the ceiling over his bed and his mind began to wander. He began to imagine a life with his parents and having an Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius there to look after him and it made him happy. As much as he knew he would miss his godfather he knew that it would all be worth it to have his parents and a happy childhood. At the same time he began to try and imagine the younger brother of Sirius and felt a pang of pity for the boy. All he wanted was for someone to love him and Harry could relate to that feeling. As Harry looked over at Ron he wondered if he would still have become friends with Ron and Hermione if he had his parents. The only reason he really became friends with them was because of the adventure he had with him. He pushed this thought aside because he knew that no matter what happened he would always be a member of the golden trio because that is exactly what they are.

"I miss you Sirius. Please come back soon," and with that the Boy-Who–Lived fell into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The Marauders and Regulus boarded the Hogwarts Express with excitement. As Sirius looked down at his brother he saw that he had so much innocence in his eyes that it shocked him that in a matter of years the little boy would be dead. Regulus looked to see his brother staring at him.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, what are you looking at?"

"I'm not."

"You were looking at me."

"No, you were looking at me."

Regulus looked at him with a big grin on his face and said, "I love you Siri."

"I love you too Reg."

Little did the two brothers realize that James and Remus were watching them and listening to them the entire time. The two friends looked at each and smiled glad to see how happy Sirius is. All of last year their friend had worried that his parents would have pushed all of their views onto Regulus.

Once the group got off the train, the Marauders heard the familiar call, "First years over here."

Regulus looked up at Sirius and he nodded his head as if to say _go ahead. _Regulus went on with the rest of his year and left Sirius staring at him. The Marauders went on to the carriages and went on to the castle. The moment Sirius saw it, his heart almost stopped. The last time he had been at the school was when he was locked up and now he was going back into the school as an innocent child.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter and not updating. I've been having a lot of homework and exams and just have not found the time. I'll be trying to get a chapter out at least once a week or maybe twice (if I'm lucky). If I don't update then feel free to send me a PM asking me to and then I should. I already know how the story is going to go but give me some ideas of what you think will happen, it's always good to get more ideas. I'm also very unsure of what house Regulus should go into, I'm leaning toward Slytherin or Ravenclaw so just let me know what you think (it won't affect the story at all).**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up by Friday, Sunday at the latest. Once again I'm sorry and hope to see you all soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: This chapter will actually be in Regulus' point of view.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

The first thing I saw when walking into the great hall was Sirius waving at me from the Gryffindor table. I wasn't sure what it was but something was different about him. He had kind of ignored me during the summer and now he was going out of his way to make me feel welcome here. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining I'm just curious is all.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't even here my name be called out, "Black, Regulus." I looked up and began walking to the stool and hat and it was placed on my head.

_Hmm another Black. Where to put you? I see courage, ambition, loyalty, and a bright mind__but where should you go._

"Slytherin please."

_But is that where you want to go young one?_

"Yes. Just put me there, please!"

What the hat shouted next shocked me, "GRYFFINDOR!" I was frozen in the seat; I had no idea what to do. There was no clapping only a shocked silence, until I heard four claps from the Gryffindor table. My brother and his friends were all standing up clapping. It wasn't long before almost all of the hall were clapping, even a few Slytherins. I looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Narcissa smiling at me and clapping. I walked to the Gryffindor table with a big grin on my face. Sirius introduced me to all his other friends and I realized just how popular my brother is.

**AN: So I'm sorry that my chapters are so short**. **I'm looking for a beta that can help me with that so just PM me if you are interested. I'm hoping for the next chapter to be put by Thursday. Thank you to everybody who has patiently waited for me to actually update. Thanks. **


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, so no this is not an update. Sorry. I just wanted to let you all know that I am no longer able to update this story. If anyone is interested in adopting than please let me know via private message.

Part two of this message is that I have created a new forum called Dalton: Welcome to Warblerland for any of you Dalton readers (by CP Coulter). If anyone is interested in moderating for this than just PM me as soon as possible.

I just want to thank everybody who has read and reviewed this story. You have no idea how much it has meant to be. So, if you want to continue it yourself just let me know.

Goodbye for now,

Elle


End file.
